This cancer research program will be carried out in cooperation with the other members of the Southwest Oncology Group. It involves the combined modality (Medical Oncology, Surgical Oncology, Radiation Oncology, and Pathology) approach to the management of adults with malignant disease. The principal investigator and other participants have broad experience in cooperative therapeutic research. The project is conducted at the University of Texas Health Science Center and the Cancer Therapy and Research Center. The participants are involved in protocol design for Phase I, II, and III studies in chemotherapy research as well as combined modality research. The principal investigator (Charles A. Coltman, Jr.) is chairman of the Leukemia Committee, and Chairman of the Disease and Discipline Committee of the Group. One co-principal investigator (Anatolio B. Cruz, Jr.) is co-chairman of the Head and Neck Cancer Committee.